It was a contest Honey
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Drew secretly loves May, but she's been hanging out with Ash a bit too much. Drew must find a way to get her heart and make sure Ash isn't in the way. Contestshipping for everyone plus One-Shot!


_One warm sunny day in Hoenn, May was walking to her next contest until she stumbled upon her rival, Drew. He was a not-so short and a not-so tall guy with lime green hair and green eyes that kind of charmed May every time they looked at each other. May smiled at Drew and said,_

_" Nice day it is, right Drew?"_

_" Sure is..." Drew said softly blushing as he gazed into May's dark blue eyes._

_" Are you okay?" May asked sweetly._

_" Uh... Yeah, I am." Drew replied sarcastically. He was too afraid to tell her his greatest and deepest secret._

_May smiled at Drew and walked into the Contest building and registered. She entered her Skitty and Combusken for the contest and she hoped Drew would make it to the finals._

_" Alright! Get ready to be dazzled by our amazing contestants who had entered. First up, is May from Petalburg City!" The announcer yelled._

_" Skitty and Combusken, take the stage!" May smiled twirling around and throwing up the Poke balls high into the air. The beams of light circled around the white shadows of the Pokemon, making it seem like they were bright and gone._

_Combusken and Skitty finally showed themselves. May smiled again and commanded Skitty to use Assist, while Combusken uses Fire Spin high into the air. However, Skitty's Assist didn't work, instead it turned into Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, and it burned in Combusken's flames._

_" Oh no!" May said. She then commanded Skitty to use double slap in the flames. Skitty did as told, ran toward the flames and punched the fire with it's paws. When Skitty got out, it's paws were flaming with no pain at all. The crowd loved it and cheered loudly. May looked around and smiled. The judges counted the score, and she was in! _

_'Good.' Drew thought while watching. ' She's in. She's pretty good.'_

_May walked out and went back to the lobby and saw Drew again. She waved cheerfully and skipped away where Ash and Brock congratulated her. _

_" Wow! Your moves were amazing!" Ash said smiling._

_" Good job with the double slap strategy!" Brock said._

_" Thanks! You're too kind!" May replied. " You wanna go eat out at somewhere special to celebrate?"_

_" Sure!" Ash and Brock replied._

_But, Drew listened from a distance. He heard_ **every **_word May said and became a bit jealous. He figured May liked Ash better than him, though he'd been trying his hardest to grab May's attention away from Ash so they can finally like each other without one lying to another. So, Drew decided he had to do something about it..._

_The next morning, May, Ash and Brock went back to the contest but they didn't notice Drew was secretly following them into the building. When they got in, Drew walked away like nothing happened while Ash and Brock exchanged perplexed looks. May didn't notice, so she went into the lobby and waited for her turn. Drew hid beside a locker and smiled at May while she was still waiting._

_Fifteen minutes later, it was May's turn to dazzle the audience. She showed herself to the crowd as she sent out Combusken and Skitty again. _

_" Okay, Skitty use Hidden Power on Combusken, and Combusken use Bide!" May told her Pokemon._

_Skitty sent out the glowing spheres at Combusken, and it was flaming up so the hidden power could become the same color as Combusken's Bide was. The crowd clapped and cheered._

_" Okay. now Skitty use assist and Combusken use Sky uppercut!" May commanded._

_Skitty's Assist turned into Flamethrower and it was shot to give power and light up Combusken and the crowd still loved it. May thought to herself " I'm doing a success." She looked at the audience and saw Ash and Brock cheering for her. She smiled for a bit and continued._

_" Okay, to finish this off, Combusken slam onto the ground!"_

_Combusken flamed up and charged onto the ground, moments later the stadium became rose red._

_" Oops... Did I do something illegal?" May asked the judges and announcer._

_They froze with their mouths hanging in awe. They were very shocked that a single attack had made the stadium turn into a different color quickly. It was only the first time someone had done that. May looked around and saw Drew giving a thumbs up in the window. She smiled back and winked. Drew loosened his anger fast enough._

_Later after May's turn had ended, Drew came over to her and said " You were awesome out there! I can't believe you made your Pokemon do that!"_

_May smiled again and blushed. Drew saw that May had a tinge of red on her cheeks. May gazed at Drew, and after three minutes of staring and gazing, May finally hugged Drew! He became happy that May finally liked him so he told May he loved her, and May told him that she loved him too._

_After ten years, May and Drew were married in a fancy church where Ash and Brock sat on the seats with other Hoenn people. The gym leaders were there too, feeling happy for the occasion. Norman, May's dad smiled and waved at May. She smiled and waved back._

_" Drew, do you take May to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked._

_" I do." Drew replied._

_" And May , do you take Drew to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_" I do." May said staring at Drew and blushing slightly._

_" I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Drew took three deep breaths. He'd been waiting for this moment his entire life and now the time had came. He smiled at May and kissed her. Everyone cheered for the new couple._

_Later, late at night May and Drew said bye to the party guests and rode of in a Mightyena carriage._

_The End_


End file.
